Shounen ai, Persona Gakuen!
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Persona Gakuen, sekolah khusus cowok... Sangat gak punya bakat bikin summary, jadi baca aja. Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, nggak jelas kaya biasa... mind to RnR?


DISCLAIMER: Atlus… Saya hanya memproduksi (halah…) Shounen-ai diantara cowok2 cakep *minus Junpei-Kanji…-Dibakar-* Dari Persona 3 & Persona 4…

Rated: T

Summary: Eh… Pokoknya ini AU! Ini hanya fic Shounen-ai pertama saya… OOC, ancur dan gaje. Daftar pairing ada di akhir chappie ini. Yang mau nengok, silakan.

LET'S GET THE STORY STARTED!!!

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah sekolah berjudul… Eh, bernama Persona gakuen *A/N: Persona Gakuen itu khusus cowok…* Di kelas Yasogami, Seorang cowok berambut coklat agak *baca: sangat…* urakan dengan headphone orange di lehernya mendekati seorang cowok berambut biru dan serang cowok dengan plester di hidungnya.

"Kouu!! Daisukee!!" Pangil cowok berambut urakan itu.

"Ada apa, Yousuke?" Tanya cowok dengan plester, Nagase Daisuke.

"Itu, udah tau belom?!" Tanya Yousuke kegirangan.

"Udah…" Jawab si cowok rambut biru, Ichijou Kou.

"Emang apaan?" Tanya Yousuke dan Daisuke barengan.

"Tau..." Jawab Kou singkat dengan polosnya. Daisuke dan Yousuke sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Argh… Dasar elo… Payah… Mank apaan Yos?" Tanya Daisuke.

"Itu, nanti bakalan ada murid baru! Katanya CUAKEP BANGET!!" Yousuke langsung jingkrak-jingkrak girang.

"Alah… Ngapain gue mikirin kaya gituan?" Kata Daisuke.

"Oohh… Berarti gossip kalo lu berdua pacaran bener dong!" Kata Yousuke dengan polos *RALAT!! Bego…*-nya. Bikin dua orang itu langsung merah.

KRIIIINNGG!!! TING TONG!! RRRRRRR!!!

"Ah, bel (?)-nya bunyi!! Daahh, Yousuke!!" Kou langsung narik tangan Daisuke kekelas. Yousuke cengok.

'_bukannya kita sekelas??'_ Pikir Yousuke dengan bingungnya, lalu dia kekelas.

.

.

.

.

**Di kelas…**

.

.

"Hayooo, semua duduk!" Masuklah seorang guru mantan detektif, Dojima Ryoutaro.

"Ada apa sensei??" Tanya si cowok berambut putih bertampang sangar dengan bekas jahitan di kepalanya, Tatsumi Kanji.

"Hari ini ada murid baru, pindahan dari kota." Dojima-sensei menjelaskan.

GREEKK…

Masuklah seorang cowok berambut abu-abu berwajah CUAKEP TENAN!! Style rambutnya _bowl cut_, Jas bajunya nggak dikancing.

"Watashi wa Seta Souji desu. Douzo yoroshiku…" Anak itu memperkenalkan diri dengan super sopan

'_Wuiiihh… cakep amaaat…' _Pikir Yousuke.

"Psstt… Serius lu, dia cakep amat!!" Bisik Daisuke ke Yousuke.

"Khan dah gue bilang! Lu aja gak percaya!!" Kata Yousuke.

Tiba-tiba Daisuke merasakan evil aura dan death glare dari belakangnya. Daisuke menoleh.

"e-e-ehh… Kou-chan… Abang Cuma bercanda doing kok… hehe… he?" Daisuke gelagapan.

"Gak mau!! Aku minta putus!!" Kou langsung nangis gaje, trus kabur ninggalin Daisuke.

"NOOO!! Kou-chaann!!! Don't leave mee!!" Daisuke langsung ngejar Kou. Sebagian kelas Sweatdrop berjamaah, sebagian lagi cengok.

"Ehem… Jadi, Seta, kamu duduk sama Hanamura disana." Dojima menunjuk kursi sebelah Yousuke.

"Baik, sensei…" Kata Souji lalu pergi ke bangku sebelah Yousuke.

"Aku Seta Souji, Salam kenal, Hanamura-kun." Souji mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yousuke.

"Hanamura Yousuke, salam kenal juga, Seta-kun." Kata Yousuke sambil menjabat tangan Souji.

"Ayo buka buku Matematika, dan Hanamura, jemput dua orang yang lagi marahan itu." Perintah Dojima.

"Baik, sensei…" Yousuke nurut. _'Gila, gue beruntung banget…Dapet temen sebangku cakep gitu…' _Pikir Yousuke sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

.

.

Sementara itu…

.

.

.

**Di kelas Gekkoukan…**

Di kelas Gekkoukan, seorang cowok bertopi baseball dengan jenggot kambing mendatangi Seorang cowok emo, seorang cowok berambut putih, dan seorang cowok gondrong bertopi.

"Minato-kuunn!!" Panggil cowok itu.

"Junpei, jangan SKSD!! Dia kan murid baru yang baru bisa sekolah lagi setelah lama sakit!!" Cowok berambut putih memarahi cowok bertopi bernama Iori Stu-, err, Iori Junpei…

"Ahhh!! Terserah Akihiko-san dehh!! Eh, eh, Minato-kun!!" Panggil Junpei. Cowok emo itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang ia benamkan ditangannya.

"Ah…" Ujar cowok emo bernama Minato itu.

"Eh, lu tau nggak??" Tanya Junpei.

"Lu siapa?" Minato nanya dengan begonya. Junpei langsung kehilangan harga diri dengan sukses! *Mampus kau, Mwahahah!!*

"Hahahahahah!! Dia aja kagak inget ma elo, Junpei!!" Cowok bernama Sanada Akihiko itu ketawa sambil megangin perutnya.

"Heh…" Cowok bertopi dan berambut gondrong itu nahan ketawa.

"Aku ini IORI JUNPEI!! Masa lo lupa! Kita kan baru kenalan kemaren!! Kejamnya dikau… Aku mau putus!!" Kat Junpei dengan lebay…

"Eh… Emang gue pernah pacaran ma elo? Ketemu aja kayaknya kagak pernah…" Minato mengatakan hal itu dengan tanpa ekspresi, lalu tidur lagi.

"Hiks... hiks... Semoga murid baru kali ini nggak kejam kayak elo... Hiksu...hiksu...hikusu..." Junpei nangis2.

GREEKK...

"Semuannya dudukk!!" Seorang guru bekas polisi, Kurosawa, masuk.

"Yaa?? Ada apaan nih, sensei?" Tanya cowok berambut coklat urakan, Tomochika Kenji.

"Murid pindahan dari kota, dateng bareng sepupunya, tapi sepupunya masuk ke kelas Yasogami." Jelas Kurosawa-sensei.

GREEKK...

Masuklah seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan tahi lalat seksi (halah...) dibawah matamya.

"watashi wa Mochizuki Ryoji desu...Douzo yoroshiku..." Murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

'_Anjriitt... cakep booo...'_ Pikir Junpei. Saat itu dia ngelirik Minato, dan langsung jantungan ngeliat Minato tiba-tiba blushing ngeliatin Ryoji.

"Hmm... Mochizuki, duduk disebelah Arisato, disana..." Kurosawa-sensei menunjuk ke sebelah Minato.

"Aku Mochizuki Ryoji, salam kenal, Arisato-kun..." Ryoji mengulurkan tangannya.

"Arisato Minato..." Minato menjabat tangan Ryoji.

'_Ya ampun!! Dia sampe jabat tangan!! Padahal belom 1 menit mereka ketemu!!' _Junpei langsung shock berat.

.

.

.

***lol***

TO BE CONTINUED...

HIkaRI: Yak, minna-sama. Ini adalah fic Shounen-ai saya yang pertama!! Sekaligus menjabat sebagai fic saya yang ke 4!! Dan saya menjanjikan akan mencantumkan Pairing2 fic ini, yaitu...

-MinatoXRyoji

-ShinjiXAki

-SoujiXYousuke

Dan ada beberapa lagi... Tapi ini yang 'main' ajah dulu...

All: WHOOOO!! *ngelempar sampah*

HIkaRI: Eh!! Adoeh!! Sialan luh!! Woooiiii!!!

Minato: Eh, baka! Berisik amat sih loe!!! *ikut ngelemparin authoress*

HIkaRI: SSTOOOPPP!!! *Diberentiin pake remote CLICK kesayangan authoress* Yak, minna-sama. Sekarang, saya minta ripiunya pliz?? Karena ini fic Shounen-ai pertama saya, dan ini baru prolog, bagus apa jelek?? Di review, okeh?? Jangan numpang lewat n baca aja!! –dibakar-

Klik tombol ijo di bawah!!

\ /


End file.
